Broken and Shattered
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: Naruto runs away from the village at age 4, when he understands that no one likes him. They chase after him, but the day he is running away he meets up with two powerful people. Possible Slash, Het, and Femslash in future chapters. Enjoy Oh, and pairing undecided though possible pairings inside and in head. Follow to read more, don't review if don't follow, unless guest :P


Warning:

Slash, Probable Dark!Naruto Death, Gore, Hate, Angst, Twisted Romance, and more later.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own, duh.

**Summary:**

read to find out :P Future pairings, 8 year old Naruto will not hook up with anyone for a while.

**Status: **

Work in progress and may have extended periods of time before returning or finishing.

**A/N:**

Work with me here, I have looked up and tried to find the names for the places in my story. Unsuccessful and not really caring if it's in the series or not, its in my series. So the names of the towns are created by my imagination and votes of people. Suggestions are welcome to. My inspiration comes from **Faust VII **please go check him/her out. I am my own beta so for any that offer, I'm good, because not only am I rechecking, but so is my computer and one or two friends. Not as evil or dark naruto here in the beginning. All good things come with time. Thank you for those of you who do view and follow. Xoxo-Dark Angel

^~^ POV change *`* time skip.

I am lost. I am forgotten. As life moves on, I hide amongst my shadows. My will to survive is what hides me from those opposed to me. When I cried, they had laughed. When I had 'Died' they had celebrated. No matter what I had done or did do they would always label me as a monster. So, I ran away- from all the real demons and monsters.

I ran and hid, dodged and weaved through crowds and brush. They all would not know that I was alive until the burial scheduled in two days. Plenty of time to escape this hell. My legs may be short and I, Naruto Uzumaki, may be an eight year old, but I had an advantage and the will drive of a dying man-which I would be if they kept up all the torture on me the way they did.

If the old man-Third Hokage- hadn't appeared when he had last time then I would have been dead today, seeing as last time they had kunai and swords drawn. I rushed from bush to bush and tree limb to tree limb, hurrying as far away as possible. I heard something nearby and quickly hid in a nearby bush. A person with a bunny and a large man with a sword bigger then himself stepped into view.

I held my breath in fear and almost fainted when I saw the large mans' eyes look directly at me. "You, hiding in the bush, come out into the open." he said in a deep, powerful voice. The young girl beside him was now looking to as she held the bunny in her arms. She looked to be squeezing the life out of it.

I slowly made my way out of the bush and looked up at the man. He looked down at me and the girl beside him glared at me. "Should I take him out?" she asked in an innocent voice. He shook his head and squatted down to about eye level with me. "Are you a spy?" he asked me.

I shook my head and stared up at him. He looked right into my eyes and I felt my soul burn with the intensity of his stare. He finally nodded at whatever it was he discovered and stood up. "Come with us." he told me and started jumping from limb to limb. I immediately started following and the four of us, if you include the bunny, flew through the trees.

When the sun had almost set they had finally scouted around where their current position was and set up camp. Haku and Naruto would sleep first while Zabuza watches. Naruto, not expecting having to sleep, had to share Haku's sleeping bag until further notice. Naruto objected to sleeping with a girl and blushed at how they laughed at him, though it was mostly because he thought Haku was a girl and partly because it sounded wrong.

He stuttered out some lame excuse and Zabuza let him in on the secret of how Haku is actually a boy like him. Naruto went wide eyed and blushed even more before finally shutting up and falling asleep on the ground beside Haku's sleeping bag.

I looked up as I felt more then saw sunlight hitting my face. I heard voices and instantly went on alert, praying to any God that it wasn't the villagers. I heard the deep voice of the man from yesterday and opened my eyes. I lifted one of my small hands and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I felt their gazes on me as I stood up, wobbled, and then fell down. I felt dizzy and then I felt a solid touch. Someone had their hand on my forehead and another hand on my back, propping me up.

A cup was pressed up against my lips and I sipped from it as the liquid reached my lips. I looked up and saw Haku's brown eyes, full of worry. "Zabuza has left to find medicine, dear Naruto." Haku said once my eyes had focused on her. I nodded then my brows furrowed in confusion as to what was wrong with me.

He understood and told me, "You have a high fever and many wounds all over your body. How did you acquire so many wounds?" he mumbled to himself in thought and laid me back down onto something soft, which could only be the sleeping bag. He softly stroked my hair and murmured some soft words to me, coaxing me to sleep.

My eyes closed and the protective darkness surrounded and protected my mind as I slept. It was hours later, though it felt like mere moments, when a rough hand and equally rough voice woke me up. "Take the medicine, kid." he told me before walking over to Haku and talking quietly with him. I nodded and undid the lid before proceeded to take a swallow of the medicine and recapping it.

The bunny, which I had learned was called Mr. Shuffles, hopped over to me and pushed its little cold, wet nose into my hand. I stroked down his back and smiled at him. It smirked at me and before I knew what had happened I felt warmth. I looked down and saw bite marks on my hand. I watched in a sincere appreciation as my blood fell from the small wound.

Haku glanced over and saw the wound and the slight red on the bunny's teeth, then scurried over to here and shooed Mr. Shuffles away. He grabbed my hand and put a bandage on it but I just looked at him like he was crazy. Zabuza was looking at me now, and you could tell that he was filing away this event to bring up at a later day. I looked at the two of them and said, "We need to keep moving, the leaf might come after me."

Zabuza eyes narrowed and in a flash he was by my side and had a tight, iron grip on my shirt front. "What do you mean by that?" he asked in a low, dangerous tone. "I-I-I t-tricked them. I did a Genjutsu on a l-log, making it look like a dead version of me. The day of m-m supposed funeral the Genjutsu will wear off. I-I hadn't planned getting sick or c-caught. I was just running away, anywhere is better than there. I-I was just so tired and scared. I was so scared for my life." My voice broke off and tears leaked copiously from my eyes, my lower lip trembling.

His grip went lax and I slipped from his grip onto the ground, crying as I curled up into a ball. He stood straight and tall, head held high like normal but tilted down to where he could see me. Haku stood off to the side, holding Mr. Shuffles in his arms. I slightly rocked back and forth and they could barely hear me saying, "Not a monster." being repeated like a mantra.

I didn't even realize I was saying that and somehow fell asleep crying. Next when I woke up, I was on Zabuza's shoulder as we flew faster than I ever could move through the trees. He must have felt me tense up because I heard him say, "Hold on, where heading to Lightning Country. We will hide out near there and wait for about two or more weeks. Once the search for you dies down then we will head to Wind Country. While we hide out, I will teach you. Me and Haku will be your trainers."

I nodded and felt dizzy again. He stopped and set me down, ordering me to take more medicine to get better soon. I nodded and drank a bit more, then passed out again.

Haku looked down at the little blonde boy and hid a smile. 'He looks so peaceful while sleeping, it's almost cute.' he thought, then smirked and picked him up. They hurried on, not wishing to get caught by any bounty hunters or ANBU. They kept up at the high speed pace for a while, focused on going and getting away when Naruto stirred. He yelped as if struck and seconds after he yelped we heard ninja on our trail.

I yelped as I felt the same strange sensation alert me of danger. Every time someone had a hidden intent to hurt me or not even hidden, I get this future pretense to hide. It's one of the reasons why I am alive. Without it I would have been hurt rather badly, possibly even died.

I heard Zabuza growl under his breath and Haku sigh. Maybe they had heard the guys coming. They changed direction and we started heading the same direction as Wind Country. The ninja in pursuit of us turned the opposite direction and we sighed in relief. Then we moved even faster than before and I got dizzy because our surroundings were moving by so fast.

My head hit Haku's back as I got so dizzy that I had to close my eyes and lay on something solid. We weaved and headed on our way towards lightning Country, weary of any people who may see us. I had tried using a transformation technique but it hadn't worked. My chakra reserves are low because of the high rank Genjutsu I had used. Also, this sickness isn't helping me at all. The medicine wasn't working at all and I was starting to have frequent fevers.

Zabuza was telling me that I may be hitting early puberty and I gave him a 'what the f***' look. They were telling me that if I didn't get better my immune system may shut my body down or I might go into a coma.

It's been a few weeks since we reached Lightning Country and we are now leaving. I haven't performed any kind of physical training at all since I am sick so. They have been helping me to train myself to wake myself up and how to hear, see, and smell ten times better than I have ever been able to.

Plus being sick is teaching me patients and Haku has taught me so much since Zabuza is constantly off spying. Now, one time we thought it would help my skills to spy on him in the woods and he had been taking a piss so it had been awkward when I had accidentally fell out of the tree and onto his back.

Well…I would have fallen onto his back if he hadn't moved to the side, making me fall where he had been standing a second ago. That was a very gross experience and I never want to experience it again. I shake my head and focus on my surroundings. _'He is too my right.' _I thought and flicked a kunai towards where Haku was hiding. He flew out of the bushes and landed in front of me. I think he had a big smile on his face- I can't tell; he is almost always wearing his mask.

I'm pretty sure he doesn't trust me enough to show his face. I really don't even remember what it looked like so if that was the case then he is winning. It's not like I'm really going to betray anything they tell me. I won't do that even if it meant I die. They have been the only ones who haven't blatantly lied to my face. Even old man Hokage can't say he didn't. The truth is something I respect highly and I will not blatantly lie, a white lie maybe or a slight lie but not a full out lie.

My train of thought was cut off as I coughed, long and hard. Haku was beside me and lightly petting my back. When I had finally stopped coughing, blood covered my hand and I felt very light headed. "Haku, I don't feel good." I said, my voice rough. It hurt to talk. He gave me a cup of water and I graciously took it and drank from it. It helped sooth my throat but it still hurt some.

I felt my eyes close and I quickly lost consciousness. Haku stood over me and looked down at my-now limp-form. He picked me up and rushed away, creating a water clone to stay and gather the things and then inform Zabuza of what had happened. Zabuza, however, had arrived a few moments later. He saw the clone and asked, "What happened?" the clone looked up, startled, not having heard him as he had silently approached and the clone himself had been absorbed in his task.

"Naruto passed out after coughing blood. I am taking him to a doctor as we speak." Zabuza nodded and they gathered all the stuff as fast as possible. He grabbed the stuff and ordered the clone to come with him as a possible distraction incase of enemy ninja. The clone nodded and obeyed as if it were the real Haku. They rushed through the trees and soon had quickly caught up with the original Haku.

Zabuza nodded at Haku and they both sped up even faster. They were blurs through the trees as they rushed to save the blonde that they had grown to like and think of as one of their own. Soon enough, they had arrived at Shiro Village, heading towards the nearest hospital for ninja. They didn't have much money but they were willing to give all of their money for their young little blonde.


End file.
